Comfort
by lovelyorbit
Summary: Both Jyn and Cassian are complete strangers, in the same cemetery. They're both dealing with grief, but to Cassian, it looks like Jyn's grieving is bad, so he goes up to her to comfort her (Modern AU


**Some of the history of this is like, the exact modernised version of R1, but some of it isn't accurate. It's a modern fanfic, i can do what I want. But, I hope you enjoy it, please review/vote/comment!**

It had been so long since her mother had been had been killed, Jyn could hardly remember her sometimes. But then some moments of their time she could remember her so vividly. The time she took her to the park, the time she took her to another state for work. She remembered the good things. But, also the bad things.

She could see it so clearly, her mother's murder. She went down in a single shot, Jyn wasn't meant to be there, she was meant to be hiding far away. But, all she was doing was hiding behind a face with her small face peeking out. The man was someone she knew, someone her father had worked for. He had apparently owed money to him, and the man had dealt with it in a dirty way, killing her murder.

One bullet was all that it took. One bullet was all that it look, to end her life, hitting her chest violently with the man's accurate shot. One bullet was all that it took to make her bleed for what looked like a million buckets worth, her shirt stained, not that that mattered to a dead body. One bullet was all that it took to make Jyn a small child without a mother, leaving her with only a workaholic father. One bullet was all that it took, to make Jyn hate her father for putting her in this situation.

She clutched her necklace, the same one that her mother had given her just that morning, and she ran. She ran for what felt like hours, head spinning, feet mindlessly running. She ended up in Saw Gerrera's house, an old man who had fought in a bad war, and now had an oxygen tank, a walking stick, and an amputated leg. He was the man that kids talked about, who were downright were terrified of him. Saw never scared Jyn. He looked after her many years, he still did, even though she was twenty two.

But what she never wanted to see was her father's grave.

It lied right next to her mother's. Two grave heads next to each other, one old, one new. One was growing vines and gaining cracks in it, and the other shone, showing everyone that someone was grieving right now.

She thought she had gotten over her mother's death. She really did. She had gotten over it. But, it was here, seeing the two stones next to each other that caused to her break down.

She was falling apart, tears flowing from her eyes, palms and everywhere else sweaty, hiccups escaping from her mouth. Her legs lost the will to stand up, so she collapses on the grass, in front of her parent's stones.

" _I'm sorry._ " Jyn whispers to them, though she had no reason to be sorry.

Cassian stands in front of his mother's gravestone, standing in silence, no words to say. She had died when he was about six, that was twenty years ago. He barely remembers her. He remembers her long, dark hair, the brown eyes and the mouth everyone said that got from her. How funny, genes were, that your own look would remind you of your mother.

He came here every month, to the town she was from, where she had wanted to be buried. Although Cassian had been placed in foster homes as a child, he always made it up here every month. The social worker always that was a good son, even though he didn't have a mother or father.

Cassian didn't even know if he had a father, he was never around, he had left when Cassian was only a baby, or even before that. Not that he ever minded, he was happy, those first six years, with his mother.

He glances around the cemetery, and sees the girl that he sees every month when he visits. Normally, she's just standing there, arms wrapped around her own waist. But this time, this time she's on the grass, sobbing quietly.

She looks so hurt, so broken, like something has broken inside of her and she can't go on. Cassian wants, he wants to go up to her, and say it's alright, but it's not. It's not alright. Someone close to her has died, and she can never speak to them again, she can never touch them, know that they real again. She can never see them smile again, whoever it is. She can never see them again.

Without even thinking, he walks up to her.

Crouching down to her level, where she's sitting on the ground, in front of not one, but two gravestones. Oh.

Looking into her eyes, he says quietly, "It's okay." She doesn't need to be asked if she's okay. She's definitely not okay. **(Sorry)** What she needs to know is that it's fine to cry, fine to think about them, it's fine to grieve. There's nothing wrong with it.

Even though she's a complete stranger, he wraps her into a hug. Her arms shake and her tears fall onto his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispers.

"It's okay to cry. It's fine."

So she cries loudly, blowing snot onto his shoulder as well as tears.

"I've seen that you've been through a lot. Just, cry it out. Do whatever you want."

"My, my...my dad..he died." She says, through hiccups and shaky breaths, "He died three weeks ago. Now he's dead. Like my mother."

"Oh." Is all he can say.

"I hadn't even seen my dad in so long, I just got a call...saying he was...dead. And then I went, I went and fell to pieces, because I hadn't seen my dad in ten years, just to see him dead."

"That's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"Everyone blames themselves. Everyone who knew them, whether it was a doctor or a friend he hadn't seen in years, everyone blames themselves for deaths. It wasn't you."

"But...just, if I had seen him, one last time, maybe I wouldn't feel this bad."

"Maybe or maybe not. If you had seen him one last time, you'd would've said that you had only seen him one time before his death. You can't feel bad in what you can't fix."

She buries herself in him. It was weird, how they felt, they were both complete strangers, not even knowing each other's lives, yet here they were, Cassian was comforting her. And without her even knowing, she was comforting him.


End file.
